


YOI小段子集合(2)

by rain923



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain923/pseuds/rain923
Summary: 多個小段子的集合。
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 1





	YOI小段子集合(2)

「摸不到拉鏈嗎？」

「摸得到，但是拉不上……」

黑色拉鏈就卡在背部的溝上，下得去，卻怎麼也拉上不來，努力向鏈口挑戰的勇利哼著大氣，臉頰和頸子都用力到漲紅。

「勇利，太用力拉鏈會拉壞的。」

選手懊惱地垂下肩膀，讓教練替他束上拉鏈。維克托示意他的選手挺起胸膛，然而提起拉鏈的瞬間，維克托卻突然像碰到靜電般彈開了手。

「怎麼了？」選手問。

「沒事……」維克托搖搖頭，重新提起拉鏈，他不確定方才手指不經意觸碰到裸露背部的瞬間，那股像電流般直通心頭的感覺是什麼。

＊

勇利惹維克托生氣了。

冰藍怒目一語不發，無言的壓迫感讓勇利錯覺吵醒了沉睡在西伯利亞森林裡的大棕熊，遇到熊該裝死嗎？不對，我在想什麼呢？

「維克托，那個、我、」

「你不要說話！」

勇利立刻噤聲，他猛然想起遇到熊的正確反應是逃跑，所以現在應該離開現場嗎？但是維克托眼角泛著的淚光卻又讓他覺得不能就這樣走開。

「過來，抱我。」

熊嘟著嘴，張開手臂，沒有要攻擊的意思，勇利有點遲疑。

「現在！」

勇利趕緊上前抱住維克托，他的頭髮被賭氣揉亂，臉頰氣鼓鼓地在頸邊蹭呀蹭，擁抱的力道大到把勇利的眼鏡擠歪了。

「維克托，對不起啦。」

「哼嗯……」熊不滿地哼哼，表示還沒氣消。

「對不起啦，維克托。」

勇利摸摸維克托的背，他的戀人是一隻大熊寶寶，需要人順毛。

＊

今天勇利要接受雜誌專訪，維克托從早開始就興奮不已，雖然要接受採訪的人不是他。

採訪工作下午開始，地點就在冰上城堡，西郡夫婦正忙著布置現場以及向記者介紹冰場。今天的主角勇利暫停練習時仍戴著耳機記舞步，訓練毫不鬆懈，反倒是維克托地球公轉似的繞著他的小太陽，一會兒給勇利整整領子，一會兒理理頭髮，哎呀嘴唇有點乾燥呢，想要我用手還是用嘴幫你擦護唇膏呀？開玩笑的啦──

「維克托？」

勇利拿下耳機，試圖叫住這顆不按軌道公轉的行星。

「維克托、維克托呀。」勇利抓住替自己擦唇膏的手：「停一下，去旁邊待著，好嗎？」

他的唇輕輕擦過那張停不下來的嘴，行星停止運行了，過了幾秒，臉頰鼓起淡淡的粉抗議。

「勇、利！這樣剛剛擦上去的護唇膏不就掉了嗎！」

「我這是在給你擦護唇膏。」

優子問採訪人員帶來的器材能不能正常使用，攝影師發現剛剛試拍的幾張照片都曝光了。

＊

勇利覺得疲累。

Quad Flip，他的偶像、他的教練、他的愛人的代名詞，但今天的練習他卻總是不到位，直到被提醒──不如說是被命令──該休息了，他才不甘心地步下冰面。

「勤奮練習是好事，但練習過度會造成身體負擔，知道嗎？」

勇利明白，但他不滿意自己的練習表現，他想要在賽場上為教練帶來榮耀。

是時候回家了，而站在置物櫃前收拾東西的維克托嘴上還在碎唸叮囑著，勇利放下早已收好的背包來到維克托身後，額頭抵上後背，雙手輕輕曳著維克托的衣角。勇利今天也跳得雙腿發痠，他每一天都用盡全力練習，因為他希望自己的表現能讓維克托為他感到驕傲。

「勇利，跟你說了幾次不要這樣。」

維克托肩膀一甩，令勇利後退了半步，突來的動作讓勇利不知所措。接著，嚴格的教練轉過身、插著腰，直盯盯地望著默默垂下視線的選手，義正嚴詞地開口了。

「要抱抱就從正面來！」

教練張開雙手迎接選手的撲抱。

＊

維克托感覺到有人往這裡盯著瞧，他往視線投來的方向看過去，冰場出口旁，一個小小的影子馬上縮了回去。

維克托的食指按著唇，輕笑，他轉過身去假裝認真地看著窗外的雲朵，然後又猛地回頭一望。

小小影子又嚇得縮了回去，還叫出了聲。

維克托滑向出口，他看見一隻肉肉的小手還攀在出口的邊上。

「我知道你在這裡喔，快出來吧──」

頂著小豬連身帽的小腦袋怯生生地探出來。

「你在看我嗎？」

小豬點點頭。

「那你出來，讓我看看你好嗎？」

小豬站了出來，低著頭，瑪瑙般的黑眼珠時不時地抬起來偷看，小手因為緊張而抓著衣角。

「你可以靠近一點喔。」維克托蹲下來，讓自己和小豬的視線同高。

小豬往前幾步。

「你……你好漂亮……」小豬說，小臉蛋兒害羞得紅撲撲的。

＊ 

維克托正看著愛人替自己打領帶。

愛人嘴上碎唸著「你快遲到了」，卻沒拒絕他的撒嬌，伸手替他扣上領口，立起領子，接過遞來的領帶掛上他的脖子。

愛人專注地打著溫莎結，他也專注地看著眼前的愛人。早起的愛人用力眨著眼睛保持清醒，眼鏡滑下半截，剛起床的頭髮也橫七豎八地亂翹，他伸手順了順愛人的頭髮，卻被愛人瞪了一眼，因為他的動作把抓在手裡的溫莎結扯散了，愛人不滿地扯了扯領帶，而他舉起雙手表示不會再搗亂。

或許是還沒睡醒，也可能是不擅長替人整裝，今天領帶怎麼樣都打不牢，愛人懊惱一聲，用腳勾來一張椅子要他坐下。愛人的手從背後越過肩膀，拉起領帶兩端，不同於剛才的笨手笨腳，迅速而準確地替他打好了溫莎結，繫上領口，整好領子，確認領結在正中間，完美。

維克托真的要遲到了，愛人振了振外套替他穿上，趕緊送他出門。

「我晚餐前會回來的。」維克托一邊穿鞋一邊說。

「你當然晚餐要回來的。」愛人給他一個出門前的抱抱：「或者我和馬卡欽會幫你把生日大餐解決掉。」

「勇利，你真夠狠的。」他的愛人咯咯笑著，居家服上還有被窩的味道，維克托依依不捨地蹭了蹭，但他再不出門雅可夫要發火了，他向愛人要了一個出門的吻便匆匆忙忙地出發，而心裡已經期待起晚上他的愛人會為他準備什麼樣的驚喜。

＊

儘管勇利已經忘記了許多事情，他仍是那個雙眼閃閃發光的孩子，他攤開老舊泛黃的海報和剪報，如數家珍地說起偶像的每一場比賽。

老維克托笑而不語，揉一揉老孩子花白的髮，靜靜地聽他細數自己當年的戰績。

＊

有時候，他覺得那雙藍眼睛彷彿從一開始便知曉這一切會如何安排。

「你相信來世嗎？」維克托問。

他們剛看完一部電影台重播的老文藝片，男女主角歷經苦難最終在天堂重聚，但他們卻選擇回到人間，再一次相會和相愛。

「我……不知道。」勇利把遙控器放回矮桌上，夜深了，關了電視後整間屋子便靜悄悄的，還有聲響的只剩下牆上的滴答大鐘，還有趴在他膝蓋上流口水打呼嚕的馬卡欽。

老實說，勇利沒有看懂剛才的電影，他不懂為什麼男女主角決定回到人間，而不是留在天堂永遠在一起。他順一順老狗的軟毛，回頭看向維克托，而維克托也正看著他。

他倆的手擱在椅墊上，維克托越過椅墊的縫隙，小指輕輕勾著勇利。

「我也不知道。」他說，藍眼睛笑了起來。

\---

「如果真的有來世，我要怎麼找到勇利？」

「維克托，你不睡我可要睡了。」

「當初好像是勇利先找到我的，在電視上看到我。」

「維克托，晚安。」

「所以勇利也要很努力上電視，讓我在電視上看到你，我就知道要去哪裡找你了。」

「……」

「所以勇利下輩子也要滑冰嗎？要滑冰喔，一起滑冰。」

「嗯。」

「如果不滑冰的話就開一間很大的豬排丼飯館，我就是慕名而來的美食家，這樣我也可以找到勇利了。」

「就說了會滑冰。」

「如果勇利下輩子是女生的話……反正不管勇利是男生還是女生我都會愛上的。」

「維克托，你該睡了。」

「可是，我找到勇利以後，勇利要怎麼樣才能認出我？」

「……我找到你時，你怎麼認出我，下次我就怎麼認出你。」

「所以暗號就是在宴會上喝醉，然後邀請你跳舞嗎？」

「維克托！」

\---

飯館已經打烊了，屋內的燈光卻還是亮著。

這天，年輕的老闆遇上了遠道而來的美食家，兩人一見如故，當客人都散去、工作人員也下班之後，老闆拿出私藏的好酒，邀請美食家一起聊個通宵。

或許是美酒香氣逼人，又或許是時差還沒倒過來，沒多久美食家便打起盹來了，老闆提議進屋裡休息會兒，美食家擺擺手，堅持自己沒醉，站起來時卻一個踉蹌，老闆起身撐住他，美食家就這麼靠在他身上，在他耳邊用聽不懂的語言嘟噥了什麼，不等老闆意會過來，美食家便牽起他的手。

「跟我跳一支舞吧。」

他們依偎著彼此，緩慢地繞過飯館內的桌椅，舞了一圈，又再一圈。

那是一首沒有配樂的華爾滋。

END

\---------

-198964


End file.
